


physical distancing.

by mofukiiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Fluff and Mush, Genderbending, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kuroko Tetsuya being Kuroko Tetsuya, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Sulking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofukiiro/pseuds/mofukiiro
Summary: Kepala Akashi pening. Yang diinginkannya hanya Furihata, dapat kembali menyentuh gadis itu, dan Furihata. Pada intinya, Furihata. Sayang sekali penjagaan jarak fisik ini mesti menghalangi.Tetapi paling tidak ia dapat menghibur diri dengan kemajuan teknologi, bukan?Kekalutan karantina, kerinduan Akashi pada Furihata-nya, dan kesalahpahaman kecil yang melibatkan Kuroko dan keisengannya yang biasa; — sebuah resep sempurna untuk menambah kepeningan Akashi Seijuurou.((( ‘m back with fem!furi guys 🤷💖💖 ))))
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	physical distancing.

**Author's Note:**

> : [  
> jadi,,, aku buat ini krn terinspirasi sama kefrustasian banyak orng karena corona yg nakal. alsoijustmissedmybbyfuri
> 
> dan berhubung atmosfer skrng bawaannya rada rada gelap, (tp langit di luar cerah bgt nggak sih?) aku jd pengen bikin sesuatu yg ringan dan manis??? dan voila, boom! jadi de physical distancing.
> 
> stay safe guys don't forget to wash your hands !
> 
> and Happu reading 😷✨ 
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

[ Akashi-kun: ]

> Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi.

> Langsung saja. Aku tidak tahan. Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku, tetapi aku tidak bisa berdusta kalau aku merindukanmu.

> Benar-benar merindukanmu.

> Berapa lama lagi aku harus mendekam di dalam penjara berkedok rumah seperti ini?

> Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Aku tahu Akashi-kun salah kirim, tapi ini tetap saja lucu. <

Tangkap layar, dan... <

sudah kusimpan di galeri. <

Akan kulaporkan pada Furihata-san. <

> ...

> Tetsuya. Jangan lakukan jika kaumasih sayang nyawamu.

Terlambat, Akashi-kun. <

Furihata-san memutuskan sambungan. Agaknya dia ingin mengonfrontasimu langsung. <

Ups. : ) <

> Memutuskan sambungan? Apa yang kaulakukan sebelumnya bersama Kaede?

> Setidaknya itu berkenankah kau jelaskan, Tetsuya?

Panggilan video, Akashi-kun. <

Tidak hanya berdua, tenang saja. <

Kami berlima. Ada aku, Kagami-kun, Furihata-san, Kiyoshi-senpai, dan Pelatih. Awalnya Hyuuga-senpai dan Izuki-senpai ikut bergabung. Tetapi kemudian koneksi mereka terganggu dan Izuki-senpai memutuskan bahwa menonton video menjahit masker di internet lebih berguna ketimbang melihat segerombolan wajah familier. <

> Ramai sekali. Seperti konferensi saja.

Seperti itulah keseharian kami. <

Tetapi Akashi-kun, kukira ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak untuk kau risaukan sekarang. <

> Tunggu sebentar.

Ya, Akashi-kun? <

> Ada yang menghubungiku.

> Kaede.

> Kaede yang menghubungiku.

Itu yang kumaksudkan. <

Ups. <

> Berhenti membalasku dengan ups.

> Akan kupastikan ini tidak terkikis dari ingatanku.

Selamat berjuang, Akashi-kun. Aku mendoakanmu dari garis samping kehidupan. : ) <

* * *

Itu bahkan tidak kedengaran logis, namun seperti yang Kuroko katakan, ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak untuk Akashi risaukan sekarang. Seperti misalnya, memayungi diri dari hujan badai yang mau dihindari bagaimanapun juga akan tetap menjadikannya basah kuyup.

Tertera pada layar ponsel, “Kaede”, besar-besar memalsukan ukuran sesungguhnya, bak menghakiminya dan seluruh tindakannya semasa hidup dari lahir hingga menginjak usia dewasa seperti sekarang, kendati Akashi lebih dari tahu itu hanyalah penalaran irasionalnya belaka.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari dua menit nyaris terlewat ketika panggilan berakhir. Segesit kilat ditekannya tombol panggilan kembali. Nada sambung—satu, dua, tiga;

[Hai. Furihata di sini. Uh, kalau kau mendapatkan ini, itu tandanya aku sedang nggak bisa menjawab panggilanmu. Maaf, beribu maaf! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi— _wh-whoaa_ —maaf, aku hampir menabrak pintu tadi. Apa yang ingin kukatakan? Oh. Oh, ya. Tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut: _beeeeep_!]

—kotak pesan suara.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Itu tepatnya yang Akashi pikirkan. Furihata menelepon, Akashi terbuai lamunan sehingga tidak lantas menjawab, ia menghubungi Furihata kembali, tidak terjawab.

Apa yang **sedang** terjadi?

* * *

[ Tetsuya: ]

Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi? <

> Maaf? Aku kurang paham apa yang Akashi-kun maksudkan dengan tahu-tahu mengirimiku pesan, ‘apa yang terjadi?’.

> Memang apa yang terjadi?

Kaede menghubungiku tadi, itu kautahu. <

> Betul.

> Furihata-san mohon izin keluar dari grup panggilan video untuk menyiram tanaman.

> Setidaknya itulah alasan yang ia pakai pada kami.

> Percaya atau tidak, hanya Kagami-kun yang termakan mentah-mentah. Dia menawarkan diri mengajarkan Furihata-san cara telaten mengurus tanaman hias. Pengajaran privat atau semacam itu.

Itu bukan alasan yang cukup cerdas. <

Mengenai Taiga entah mengapa tidak mengejutkanku. <

Sampaikan padanya Kaede tidak butuh pengajar privat. Akan kucarikan tanaman yang takkan pernah mati walau tidak disirami biar tidak merepotkannya. <

> ...

> Omong-omong, mengapa soal Furihata-san?

Aku tidak menjawab panggilannya. <

> Itu aku baru tahu.

> Panggilan tidak terjawab?

Seperti yang kukatakan, Tetsuya. <

Sekarang, di manakah Kaede? Aku butuh bicara dengannya. <

> Tentu saja,

> di rumahnya bukan, Akashi-kun?

> Apa kau mengharapkan Furihata-san berkeliaran di jalan dalam kondisi kalut gawat darurat internasional seperti ini?

Tentu tidak. <

Yang seperti itu namanya bunuh diri. <

Itu pertanyaan retorik yang kuajukan padamu. <

Lebih daripada siapa pun aku yang paling tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. <

> Aku tidak akan pura-pura mengerti apa maksud dari dalih Akashi-kun, tetapi aku mengerti tujuanmu.

> Tidak bisakah Akashi-kun menelepon Furihata-san sekali lagi?

> Tidak ada yang tahu. Furihata-san mungkin saja baru habis dari toilet.

Sembari kita berbincang aku sudah melakukannya terlebih dulu. <

Percuma saja. Tidak dijawab. <

> Aku akan coba menelepon.

> Tetapi aku tidak janji apakah akan mendapatkan balasan memuaskan dari Furihata-san.

Terima kasih banyak, Tetsuya. <

> Aku juga tidak janji kapan akan melakukannya. Bisa sekarang, nanti petang, bahkan besok.

> : )

...Tetsuya. <

> Pelatih mengajari cara bermain Fortnite, Akashi-kun.

Itu tidak menjelaskan inkompetensimu. <

> Ini bukan kesempatan yang bisa begitu saja dilewatkan.

> Akashi-kun, bisakah kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita nanti?

> Kami akan mulai mempraktikkannya.

Mempraktikkan... <

apa? <

> Cara kerja Fortnite.

> Sampai jumpa nanti, Akashi-kun.

* * *

Malam itu berakhir antiklimaks. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan lanjutan dari Kuroko selain perkembangan permainan _Fortnite_ -nya (trik-trik spektakuler apa saja yang telah ia kuasai, dengan siapa ia menjalankan misi, senjata langka fantastis apa saja yang diamankannya); dan gelembung-gelembung pesan yang kentara sekali tidak digubris Furihata; Akashi bersiap pergi tidur setelah menyikat gigi.

Sedikit banyak ia tahu di mana letak kekhilafannya—bila itu cocok diklasifikasi sebagai ‘khilaf’—dan oleh karenanya menghabiskan hampir sejam setengah terakhir mengorkestra skenario-skenario permohonan maaf perfek yang menyisakan Furihata satu opsi, yakni mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka memaafkannya.

Akashi runtut menuliskan poin-poin signifikan di kertas ukuran A4—yang fungsi sesungguhnya adalah untuk mencatat permodelan angka pemasukan salah satu korporasi kecil keluarga dalam jangka panjang lima tahun yang ditugaskan ayahnya sebagai latihan—seperti;

– Poin A: Mulailah secara kasual, tetapi tidak serta-merta terlalu santai. Kaede bisa berpikir kauadalah imbesil yang tak peka.

– Poin B: Seumpama sejak awal Kaede sudah mempertahankan front tidak bersahabat akan lebih baik untuk langsung menuju ke topik. Tidak perlu basa-basi tak penting.

– Poin C: Buatlah pokok-pokok teratur. Sertakan tujuan dalam premis meyakinkan. Netral tanpa tudingan siapa salah dan siapa benar. Kausenantiasa absolut, Seijuurou, tetapi tidak demikian kali ini.

– Poin tambahan: Berikan emoji hati atau cium (atau kedip bernada—sesuaikan dengan kondisi) di akhir paparan. Para gadis biasanya akan jadi lebih menghargai usahamu.

Sekadar informasi, Akashi mengumpulkan poin-poin itu dari berselancar lama di dunia maya; kocar-kacir dari satu laman eksklusif berjudul kapital ‘Tabloid Kesayangan Para Gadis’ ke laman lain dengan mengandalkan koneksi Akashi-nya.

Sekarang ini yang dirasakan Akashi hanya kebanggaan akan penelitian kecil-kecilannya. Meletup dalam rongga seolah ia habis memenangkan pertempuran dahsyat yang berisiko pada angka kematian genosida.

Sampai sebuah panggilan masuk datang sesaat sebelum ia mengisi daya baterai.

“Halo,” ia berdeham semenit lebih lambat. Suara yang dihasilkan serak, setingkat lebih berat dari biasa; “Kaede.”

“ _Hai, Akashi. Ini aku.. Furihata, em, uh, maaf—_ ”

Sela Akashi kilat; “Kamu tidak mengganggu, Kaede. Aku belum ingin tidur. Kaede bisa menghubungi kapan saja. Sama sekali bukan masalah.”

Sedetik interval hening.

“ _Oh- ... ya... ya, aku ingin bilang maaf baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang, sebetulnya. Tapi itu nggak penting. Aku- alasanku menelepon ‘Kashi malam-malam—_ ”

“Ya?”

Kedua.

Kedua kalinya.

Akashi merutuki secercah ketidaksabaran yang mana **bukan** hasil didikan keras sang ayah.

“Maksudku,” deham kedua penuh tensi. Tujuannya terhadap diri sendiri, “aku mendengarmu. Silakan lanjutkan, Kaede.”

“ _Errr- yah..._ ” Akashi menangkap ragu-ragu tercelup pada penggunaan nada Furihata. Butuh tekad sesolid batu bata supaya ia tidak kalah dari ketidaksabarannya dan lantas mencecar sang dara; “ _...lupakan! Kayak kataku tadi, nggak penting, nggak penting._ ” Furihata seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri, pelan tertawa canggung.

Akashi mampu membayangkan Furihata di dalam kamarnya yang berantakan dengan buku pelajaran dan bungkus kosong manisan kesukaan berserak di tiap permukaan kosong yang dapat dara itu temukan; tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk kulit kepala, dengan kertas dinding hijau pepermin sebagai latar membawa kesegaran alami—sama seperti sang penghuni kamar itu sendiri.

“Benarkah?” Akashi penasaran. Tetapi, –menengok kertas poin-poin–, ia mesti mengedepankan sikap hati-hati. “Bukan aku hendak memaksamu,” _dusta_. Dusta besar; “tetapi sukar bagiku untuk tetap tenang bilamana ada sesuatu meresahkan Kaede dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apa pun terkait itu.”

“ _Aku..._ ” sekejap rasanya seolah Furihata akan meluruhkan ragu-ragu, lantas membeber semua pada Akashi. Namun tampaknya Furihata belum membulatkan tekad; “ _...seriusan deh, ‘Kashi, nggak ada apa-apa! Oh, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran, apa Kuroko ngomong tentang dia yang main_ Fortnite?”

Jika begini Furihata ingin bermain, maka Akashi sanggupi. Rahasia setersembunyi apa pun itu ia pasti akan membongkarnya. Sampai ke akar-akar.

“Ya. Tetsuya tidak berhenti mengusikku mengenai perkembangan permainannya. Malah dia mengirimiku bukti fisik misi-misi yang berhasil diselesaikannya. Kurasa Tetsuya sudah naik pangkat dari ‘super pemula’ menjadi ‘pemula level satu’.”

Atas lelucon Akashi tawa Furihata memburai. Kali ini Akashi tidak menangkap nuansa canggung—satu fakta yang meringankan badannya. Ia tidak sadar kapan ia menerjunkan badan ke ranjang berselimut bulu angsa, tetapi intinya sekarang ia rebah; memandangi langit-langit putih bersih, rabun lamun menyusup.

Akashi tak ubahnya perempuan SMU yang menikmati masa-masa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan taksirannya di lini seberang sambungan.

Dan Akashi rasa, Akashi rasa ia tidak keberatan... disamakan dengan seorang perempuan SMU yang dimabuk asma—

“ _...yang sayangnya aku tolak. Tapi tetap saja, keren banget nggak, sih?!_ ”

Dalam hati Akashi merutuk. Dahi diurut-urut. Apakah ia baru saja bengong di tengah-tengah konversasi? Masa karantina ini benar-benar berimbas buruk terhadap kinerja prima otaknya.

“Keren, Kaede?” satu-satu adjektiva yang membantunya meluruskan kembali konversasi.

“ _He-eh! Aku nggak pernah terlalu peduli sama permainan daring, cuman dari cerita-cerita Kagami, Kuroko, Pelatih, bahkan para_ senpai _kayaknya_ Fortnite _bisa bantu meringankan beban mental dari karantina yang diperpanjang?? Ah, aku jadi kedengaran kayak orang yang nggak bersyukur, ya.. padahal di luar masih banyak yang kesulitan memikirkan dengan apa mereka harus makan, tapi isi kepalaku malah penuh sama gimana supaya aku bisa bebas dari bosan dan bersenang-senang..... wakh— aku merasa jadi manusia paling jahat di muka bumi._ ”

“Kaede.”

“ _Uh-huh, ‘Kashi_?”

“Kurasa Kaede tahu sendiri bagaimana masa karantina berimbas pada beragam sektor. Tidak dipungkiri kesehatan mental termasuk di dalamnya. Seluruh media meliput, memberitakannya. Kukira impresif Kaede bisa mengakui itu, sambil secara bersamaan memikirkan mereka yang kurang beruntung di luar sana. Tetapi itu tidak kontan menjadikan Kaede ‘orang jahat’.”

Akashi menyimpan kamus adjektiva khusus yang dapat mendeskripsikan Furihata di salah satu kerpus di dalam kepalanya—yang ia niatkan pergunakan pada kesempatan ini—, tetapi atas basis apa otaknya mengirim order supaya ia menyederhanakan yang kompleks. “Kukira justru sebaliknya. Kaede adalah orang baik. Yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal di dalam lingkup relasiku.”

Nada Furihata menyiratkan kulum senyum yang Akashi harap memperlihatkan barisan gigi. Satu dari seluruh jenis senyum Furihata yang menyimpan tempat khusus di hati. “ _Uh-hum. Makasih. Tahu nggak, ‘Kashi selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik di saat-saat menyebalkan begini? Aku mulai curiga jangan-jangan ‘Kashi sebenarnya adalah penyihir dalam penyamaran, karena itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa ‘Kashi tahu lebih banyak dari orang-orang. Penyihir hidup buat waktu yang lama, ‘Kashi tahu? Dan aku nggak ngomong begini biar ‘Kashi terus menyenangkanku atau gima—_ ” sang dara berhenti. Terpekur seakan baru mendalami makna frasanya, “ _—... eh, itu nggak buruk juga._ ”

“Ah. Kaede mengatakan kamu suka dimanjakan?”

“ _Itukah kata yang kau gunakan di dalam kepala brilianmu itu tiap kau berbuat baik sama aku? Memanjakan?_ ”

“Memanjakan.” dukung Akashi. “Aku suka memanjakan Kaede. Apa pun konteksnya mayoritas orang kerap mengartikan itu ke dalam konotasi negatif. Tidak demikian kasusnya denganku. Aku memanjakan dalam konotasi positif.”

“ _Mana ada_!” tawa Furihata menyembur puas. Percik geli berkumpul pada puncak perut Akashi, menari-nari. Perasaan emosional yang aneh. “ _Ayah ibuku saja nggak pernah melakukan itu, lho, pas aku masih kecil. Eee, atau mungkin pernah, cuman akunya yang nggak ingat... aku ‘kan adik, masa’ mereka nggak merasa tergoda.._ ” selama sesaat Furihata timbul tenggelam dalam kilas balik, perkata terdedah acak-acakan. Perlu konsentrasi tinggi supaya dapat merangkai kata Furihata satu per satu agar menghasilkan kalimat koheren.

“Tergoda untuk apa, Kaede?” tanyanya geli. Ia tidak pernah melihat seperti apa sosok Furihata sewaktu kecil. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan kenalan ayah yang sering berurusan dalam hal pelacakan—

“ _...memanjakanku? Apa lagi? He-heh. Atau ‘Kashi mau dikirimkan album foto? Ta-tapi nanti ‘Kashi juga kirim album fotomu! Semacam barter. Pasti seru._ ”

Mengerdip cepat. Gelegak jengkel mengisi rongga. Apakah ia tidak _baru saja_ membanggakan konsentrasinya?

“Aku akan senang menerimanya. Tetapi sebelum itu kurasa aku harus mengunjungi ruang kerja Ayah. Itulah tempat di mana ia menyimpan benda-benda penting.“

Furihata kedengaran senang. Akashi tidak punya petunjuk atas apa alasannya, namun ia menebak ada hubungannya dengan implikasi relasinya yang lambat-laun membaik dengan sang ayah.

Dara itu menginvestasi waktu mengatur cara-cara memperbaiki hubungan Akashi dengan ayah, tak peduli betapa menakutkan prospek bertemu muka dan menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama kepala keluarga dari salah satu keluarga terpandang seantero Jepang membuat Furihata terjaga pada sepertiga malam, gemetaran; lena dalam sakit perut, sang dara tetap melakukannya.

Hingga kini ia belum berkesempatan langsung mengungkapkan betapa bersyukur ia atas sokongan moral dan bantuan tak terkirakan yang dikucurkan Furihata di luar sadarnya.

Bilamana benar hubungan kekeluargaannya yang menjadi alasan, Akashi akan gembira memberitahu Furihata bahwa relasinya dengan sang ayah _memang_ menunjukkan perubahan definit.

Mereka kemudian mendiskusikan lebih detail kapan album foto yang dijanjikan akan dipertukarkan. Furihata tidak pernah terdengar lebih serius daripada di momen ini.

Seraya menerangkan versi sederhana dari berita di televisi dan dunia maya mengenai pandemi yang tengah merebak, Akashi mencorat-coret di kertas; menulis catatan observasi berdasarkan konversasi ini.

“Kukira ini saatnya kita mengucap salam perpisahan,” ujar Akashi setengah merenung. Jarum panjang pada jam dinding berhenti di angka dua belas sementara kompanyonnya yang pendek berhenti di angka sepuluh.

“ _Dua jam, nggak terasa!_ ”

“Kurang lima belas menit.” koreksi Akashi.

“ _’Kashi ngantuk?_ ”

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Jam tidur lazim bagi seorang Akashi adalah lima, enam jika mereka mengambil waktu libur. Dengan adanya pandemi yang berimbas pada pemberlakuan penutupan total wilayah, dimensi waktu seolah berada pada realita berlainan. “Mm. Yang bertanyalah yang mestinya menjawab, sebab aku mendengar kuapan dari seberang sana sejak beberapa menit lalu."

“ _Ma-malam, ...malam masih panjang, ‘Kashi.._ ” respons Furihata malu, menolak mengaku.

“Itu bukan jawaban yang benar, Kaede. Biar kubantu kalau kamu tidak bisa mengatakannya sendiri. Kamu sudah mengantuk, namun belum ingin memutus sambungan.”

Gemerisik pada lini panggilan.

“ _Habis kita sudah lama nggak teleponan? Ah, ayo begadang malam ini?_ ”

Jadi dia tidak menyangkal.

“Baiklah.” Siapa gerangan dirinya sampai berani menolak permohonan semanis itu? Sejenak ia lupa dirinya merupakan keturunan Akashi. Di momen itu yang hidup hanyalah Seijuurou. Seijuurou tanpa embel-embel. “Kaede memberikan tantangan, kuterima. Hanya saja aku berharap sangat kamu tidak mundur dari tantanganmu itu. Tidak boleh tidur sebelum fajar. Kita berdua.”

“ _!! Aku tidak menantang! Aku mengajak –! Dan secara baik-baik, pula!_ ”

Tiada beda baginya. “Perlukah diterapkan penalti untuk yang pertama terlelap?”

“' _Kashi, ini bukan kompetisi??! Astaga, ayolah, ‘Kashi nggak ada seru-serunya..!_ ”

Kekeh tertumpah. “Tenanglah, Kaede. Aku hanya berkelakar.”

“ _Hanya kelakar._ ” Suara Furihata mengandung cemberut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuktikannya, namun keyakinannya mencapai persentase 100% bahwa Furihata tengah menggembungkan pipi dengan mata berpupil bentala mungil kian mengecil di seberang sana, barangkali dalam balutan piama tidur lembut bermotif warna-warni seperti yang biasa dikenakan anak kecil....

“ _Ngomong-ngomong, ‘Kashi,_ ” inhalasi sejumlah kali. Bukan pertanda baik.

Bimbangnya antara mestikah merespons atau menunggu Furihata menuntaskan sendiri kalimat apa pun itu yang bercokol di dalam benak. Untunglah kebimbangan itu tidak bertahan lama.

“ _Kuroko kirim sesuatu tadi siangan._ ”

Ah.

Membahas ini juga, rupanya.

“Dan apakah itu yang sampai demikian meresahkanmu?”

“ _Aku nggak resah-_ ”

“Jadi apa namanya kalau bukan resah?”

Keputusan yang diambil Furihata adalah tak mengacuhkan persuasi pewaris muda. “ _Kalian sedekat itu?_ ” bahkan di telinganya itu terdengar lembek, namun sang gadis bersurai senada iris tak miliki lagi pertanyaan yang lebih tepat sasaran.

Kekeh pewaris muda mendidihkannya.

“Kaede, tentu saja, kami merupakan teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Lupakah dirimu? Kukira semua orang sudah tahu, terlepas bahwa itu bahkan tidak terklasifikasi sebagai informasi profitabel.”

“ _’Kashi._ ” Jikalau intonasi Furihata sebelumnya mengindikasi resah, maka intonasi Furihata yang sekarang hanya mengonfirmasi itu.

“Iya, Kaede?”

“ _’Kashi tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud._ ”

“Pastinya.” Sangat. Akashi _sangat_ tahu. Ia ingin menekan interlokutor lebih jauh belaka.

“ _Jadi, uh..._ ” gemerisik lain. Tampaknya Furihata bergerak tak nyaman, barangkali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk atau rebah. “ _...aku, uh, maksudku menelepon..._ ”

Pewaris muda menunggu. Itu tertulis dalam kertas. Terletak agak di bawah, pojok. Mestinya ia pindahkan ke baris teratas.

“ _Inibodohtapiakuingintahugimanasebenarnyahubungankalianberdua._ ”

“...Maaf?”

“ _Um-um.. akuingintahugimanasebenarnyahubungankalianberdua?_ ”

Sedikit pun tidak menjadikan situasinya jelas. “Apakah koneksimu atau koneksiku yang bermasalah?”

Ekshalasi Furihata kasar bagai menampar udara. Ketidaksabaran yang Akashi rasakan melingkupi tadi kini tertransfer pada sang gadis. Entah mengapa perubahan situasi ini menyukakan. Itulah mengapa Akashi mengubah panggilan suara ke panggilan video. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa usulan, tanpa apa-apa ibu jari menekan tombol di layar.

“ _Ap- Apa yang kaulakukan-?!_ "

“Mm, menghubungimu?”

“ _Aku tahu! Maksudku, kenapa video?_ ” pada momen ini, ketika lengking suaranya mencabik pendengaran, Furihata masih belum mengubah mode panggilan.

Tertampak pada layar abu-abu khali statis.

“Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi.” Sorot delima serta asfar melembut membayangkan apa yang tidak dapat dilakukannya; menikmati langsung presensi Furihata bersama kontak fisik yang semacam jadi bonus. “Langsung saja. Aku tidak tahan. Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku, tetapi aku tidak bisa berdusta kalau aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Berapa lama lagi aku harus mendekam di dalam penjara berkedok rumah seperti ini? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.”

Selama periode tiada sahutan dari sang gadis pemikiran pesimis Akashi berlabuh pada sambungan mereka terusik, atau skenario terburuk, Furihata memutus sambungan.

Sampai kemudian ia melihat wajah merona berspektrum distingtif—yang lama berselang disadarinya berasal dari pembiasan cahaya; dilengkapi kelopak merendah, tatanan rambut berantakan tergerai sedada, bantal terlindung dalam dekap. Betapa timburu, selama sedetik ia berharap ia bertukar posisi dengan si bantal gemuk.

“ _Hai._ ”

“Halo, Kaede. Dapatkah ini kuartikan kamu sudah tidak lagi marah?”

“ _Aku nggak—_ ”

“Sekiranya kecerobohanku menjadi penyebab marahmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.”

“ _‘Kashi salah kirim, ‘kan? Aku tahu, kok. ‘Terus kenapa aku marah?’—pasti itu yang ‘Kashi pikirkan, tapi masalahnya aku nggak marah. Benar. Sejak awal nggak ada marah-marahan sedikit pun._ ”

_Lantas_ , dibenarkan posisi duduk tegak lurus; menepuk bantal-bantal penyangga. “Apa yang menjadi permasalahan di sini?”

“ _Meski tahu ‘Kashi salah kirim, dan.., dan meski tahu Kuroko adalah salah satu teman dekatmu,_ ” kerut bertumpuk satu per satu di paras segar sang dara, mengancam memegang kendali; “ _meski tahu gimana hubungan kalian secara garis besarnya, tetap saja aku kesal. Padahal ‘kan mestinya nggak...usah...segala kesal begini.._ ”

Segaris senyum lembut mengakar. “Bedakah itu dengan marah, dengan ambek?”

“ _Di, diam, ‘Kashi. Tunggu giliranmu ngomong, sekarang masih giliranku._ ”

Ponsel dibawa kian dekat ke muka. “Mari kita permudah,” bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tidak memiliki cara memuluskan apa yang keruh; “cemburukah Kaede atas semua yang terjadi, berhubung kamu menolak mengakui itu sebagai amarah?”

“ _Uh..._ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _'Kashi tahu jawabannya.._ ”

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu.” Akan aneh jadinya bila ia tak tahu-menahu. Namun prospek menggoda Furihata tidak pernah gagal menghibur. _Lagipula_ , katanya mencari pembelaan dalam hati; _masih ada beban pekerjaan menunggu hingga esok lusa._

Dokumen permodelan yang dikerjakan oleh sekretaris ayah menunggu untuk disentuh, untuk dibaca dan cermati. Ayah memberikan setumpuk dokumen berlabel konfidensial sebagai contoh agar meminimalisir kesalahan.

Saat ini merupakan pelipurnya.

Jika konversasi dengan Furihata dan menggoda gadis itu dapat menjelma jadi semacam penghiburan, _karena memang demikian nyatanya_ , maka akan ia lakukan. Akan ia lakukan, karena ia menghendakinya. Sesimpel itu.

“Beritahukan padaku, tolong?”

Aksi Furihata menggigit bibir tidak luput dari pengamatan. Saat seperti ini ia berterima kasih pada koneksi internet yang mulus lancar.

“ _Y-Yeah.....? Nggak..cemburu-cemburu amat. Cuma dua puluh persen. Dua lima!_ ”

“Kejujuran Kaede amat kuhargai.”

“ _H- Humph. Nggak butuh penghargaan ‘Kashi._ ”

Lidah didecakkan pewaris muda. “Kamu memutuskan bertindak nakal tengah malam seperti ini? Ketika masa pelik ini berlalu, pegang kata-kataku, Kaede; hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah menyambangi kediamanmu dan menghukummu tepat di sana.”

Mengendus bahaya dari hanya sepintas lihat ke manik dwiwarna cemerlang yang mencerling rawan pada layar, otak sang gadis berputar cepat mencari jalan keluar teraman.

Maka kembalilah ia ke topik di awal-awal. “ _Ngomong-ngomong, aku memang suka dimanjakan ‘Kashi._ ”

“Seperti yang kuduga.”

Balas kasual Akashi mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menderu-deru seperti mesin kendaraan dipanaskan.

Sejurus kemudian Furihata membawa ponsel keluaran terbarunya—yang dibelikan Akashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin dulu—memepet ke wajah. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Akashi dapat menginspeksi fitur-fitur terselubung gadisnya secara teliti; mencerna. Dari bagaimana bulu mata itu ternyata lebih panjang dari perkiraan, lurus serta sedikit tebal. Atau bagaimana kedua belah pipi gadisnya terlihat lebih bulat dan menggoda untuk dicubit dari terakhir kali berjumpa....

Tahu-tahu bibir ranum berada di depan mata, mencipta suara cium yang komplet menonaktifkan faal otak.

“ _Dadah, ‘Kashi! Cepat sana bobok. Dan jangan hubungi aku dulu besok. Aku harus minta maaf karena malah ngambek ke Kuroko_.”

Sambungan terputus.

Sang pewaris muda meletakkan satu tangan di atas muka merah padam. Mimpi malam ini boleh jadi akan indah – berbanding terbalik dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia dapat memastikan itu.


End file.
